


to do what must be done

by sunsetsand



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Resurrection, Vilbur, how the FUcK do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetsand/pseuds/sunsetsand
Summary: "I take back every last ounce of doubt I had;do not bring back wilbur."Dream brings back Wilbur and things don't go according to plan.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	to do what must be done

**Author's Note:**

> short wilbur resurrection one-shot. i'll post another wilbur story sometime tommorow :)

Tommy sat, defeated. 

“Tommy, you can’t stop me.” Dream lectured, his voice cool with a twinge of condescendence. The older man crouched to be level with Tommy, making quick work of restraining the younger, skillfully knotting rope between his experienced fingers. Tommy winced at the pain as Dream pulled it taught.

“I can, and I will-” He got out, before Dream tied a piece of fabric around his mouth, effectively muffling any form of communication. 

Tommy, was to put it nicely, royally fucked. Awesamdude still lay in the corner, knocked out.

He hoped Sam was just knocked out. 

Nobody else knew what was happening, all Sam or Tommy had known was one second Dream just started  _ punching  _ Tommy when Sam had come to his rescue. He’d stood at the other end of the chasm, and said something along the lines of “I won’t let you do it again.” 

There had been some muffled arguing when Tommy realized the bridge that extended to the prison was  _ moving.  _

Dream had somehow disarmed Sam, and was now standing very stupidly in the middle of a prison hallway. He was saying something Tommy didn’t care to hear.

“-because I am a god, Tommy. Invincible, indestructible.” He continued.

Tommy shifted his hands uncomfortably against his back, attempting to wiggle the constraints off. It was pointless, the rope was sturdy and Tommy’s wrists were becoming raw.

Dream snapped his fingers in Tommy’s face. “HELLO? Are you there, Tommy?” 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “This is rather annoying, Dream. We’re well aware of your god complex.”

Dream seemed to have taken it as a challenge, which was not great for Tommy. He paced around the room, muttering to himself before coming to a conclusion. 

“Hey, Tommy?”   
  


“Yeah, prick?”

“You up for a family reunion?”

Tommy froze. “Wait, no, no, you can’t.”

Dream cocked his head to the side. “Want to find out?” 

Tommy struggled against the rope behind his back. “No, Dream, I told you! It’s so much bigger than you think it is, this will not end how you think it will. That’s not- Wilbur anymore, it’s someone you couldn’t even fathom.”

The taller man started chanting something, seemingly starting to float as a green light encapsulated him. 

“Dream, NO, STOP, YOU CAN’T-” Tommy shouted. 

Tommy was scrambling away now, backing into a corner as far away as possible. 

Pure light flooded the dim room, nearly blinding Tommy as he shielded his eyes. A wave washes over Tommy, and he waited several seconds before opening his eyes. 

“Did you miss me?” 

The younger boy stood in shock. 

Wilbur fixed his hair. “I mean, I did see you just a week or two ago.”

Tommy interrupted. “I saw you… yesterday.”

Wilbur chuckled. “I guess time works differently here, then?”

From a distance, both Wilbur and Tommy glanced at Dream’s direction. He was grunting in pain, lying on the floor.

Wlbur started walking quickly towards Dream. “Dream, I want to thank you for bringing me back to life.” Dream squinted at the man towering in front of him. “Although, I think it may have been a mistake on your part.”

“Dream, did you know that I retained all my memories from Ghostbur?” Wilbur said, cracking his knuckles. 

Tommy watched from afar as one man tried, and failed, to scramble away from the other man.

“It’s true, Dream. I was there, watching every horrible thing you did. So, Dream.”

Tommy closed his eyes, unwilling to watch. 

He heard a gruesome smack, followed by a grunt.

“That’s for getting Tommy exiled.”

Wilbur, presumably, punched him again, causing Dream to groan in pain.

“That’s for killing him.”

Another punch.

“That’s for trying to control an entire fucking server.”

Another, but this time followd by complete silence. 

“And that, Dream? Is for ever messing with my family.”

Tommy hesitantly opened his eyes, only to watch the particles of Dream’s corpse float away. 

Tommy stood in shock. “Wilbur, you just… just…”

Wilbur laughed. “Yeah, I guess I did.” The older sibling walked next to tommy and crouched next to him. 

“Hey, Tommy.” 

The younger child felt panic course through his veins. 

“Wilbur, you’re not actually gonna do the things you talked about, right? The things.. The things you talked about, Wilbur i’m sorry, but you sounded fucking insane!”

Wilbur broke his brother’s gaze from a moment, to look off in the distance. 

“Tommy, you- you’re not like me. You choose to see the good in people, you choose to ignore their faults. I love you, Tommy, but let’s be real; you’re naive. This world, this server, it’s not good for anyone here. It’s not, it’s poisoning us. If I need to destroy this place to get the people I love out of here, Tommy, I will.” 

Tommy began struggling against the ropes again, rushing to get out. 

“Wilbur, no, you can’t!” Tommy shouted as he slowly rose. “At least fucking untie me!”

Wilbur stole a glance at his younger brother. “I… can’t, Tommy. I can’t let you interfere. If I have to be the bad guy in your story, then so be it. This is bigger than me, bigger than anything you could even fathom.” 

Tommy pleads, although it’s incoherent. “No, Wilbur… you don’t, I-”

“Tommy, you won’t convince me.”

“Wilby…”

Wilbur closed his eyes and looked away at the mention of a name from a simpler time. 

“Toms, I have to do this. So stay the fuck out of my way, okay?” 

“No…” he weakly managed to get out. 

“Goodbye, little brother.” WIlbur said as he walked away from the shivering figure in the corner.

-

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i want my angsty boi wilbur back


End file.
